As a common communication means and an international popular office way, the teleconference is cost-saving, time-saving, highly real-time and not geographically restricted etc., thereby becoming an important means for the modern business, office and management.
In the technologies of the related art, generally, there are two ways for joining the conference call. In one way, a calling user initiatively dials a conference access number and selects a conference room through a voice menu; or directly dials a conference access number and the number of the conference room and enters a password to access the conference room. In the other way, a system calls conference members in an outbound way after it is time for a conference, and each conference member joins the conference after being connected.
However, in some cases, the calling user, who wants to join a conference after it is started, cannot join the conference any more when he/she cannot acquire the number of the conference room due to some reasons although he/she is indeed one of the planned members of this conference. For example, when being outside, he/she cannot acquire the number of the conference room nor asking a related conference member on the line for the number since the conference members are all engaged in the conference and cannot be reached. In some other cases, the calling user, who is not a planned member of a conference but wants to observe the conference temporarily, cannot observe the conference when he/she does not know the access number of the conference, the number of the conference room, the password and the like.
At present, there is still no effective solution to solve the problem that the calling user cannot join the conference due to various reasons in the related arts.